


Sleepless City

by etherealnamjoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealnamjoon/pseuds/etherealnamjoon
Summary: Jaehyun discovers Taeyong has nipple piercings.





	Sleepless City

**Author's Note:**

> the asexual writes smut 2.0

In Taeyong's defense, he didn't know Jaehyun was going to walk in on him like that.

The elder was sprawled out on his bed after a long day at practice. Seoul was hot this time of year and their dorms were, unfortunately, not spared from the heatwave.  
His tank top and boxers stuck to him uncomfortably as he tried to fall asleep.  
That's when Taeyong heard a massive *CLUNK!* that could only be no good.

"Shit!" He heard Mark yell from across the room.  
Taeyong groaned at the sudden noise, as he almost drifted off to some much needed sleep.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he blinked awake.  
"I think the air conditioner broke."

Taeyong sighed loudly and made his way over to where the portable unit sat. The information screen was completely black and wouldn't change, no matter how many times it was poked and prodded.

"Go see if you can stay in one of the other boy's rooms tonight, it's already getting warmer in here." Taeyong said as he went to open the windows and turned on the ceiling fan.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah, go ahead." Taeyong confirmed.  
The younger waisted no time grabbing his pillow and leaving the room.

Taeyong decided the shirt was too much unnecessary insulation and stripped it from his torso and threw it on the floor. He laid back down on his back and started to relax again not bothering to get up and turn off the lamp.

That was his first mistake, because not five minutes after Mark left did Jaehyun enter his room slamming the door closed and chucking his pillow onto Mark's unoccupied bed. "Little brat kicked me out of my /own/ room!" He mumbled to himself.

He looked over to Taeyong and coughed loudly.

Perhaps Taeyong's second mistake was opening his eyes, because there he saw Jung Jaehyun staring at him, specifically his chest, and even more specifically the little horizontal bars that pierced his nipples.

It was intense for a moment. Jaehyun stared at him and Taeyong started to flush.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Taeyong exclaimed.

Jaehyun quickly averted his gaze and apologised.  
"It's okay, just- nobody has really seen them before." Taeyong said quietly.  
"Can I?" Asked Jaehyun, now looking at his face.  
Taeyong nodded.

Jaehyun moved over to Taeyong's bed, the older still avoiding his gaze.  
"They're beautiful." Jaehyun stated. Taeyong blushed violently.  
"May I toutch it?" Jaehyun spoke just above a whisper. Like he was afraid to ask.

After a moment's hesitation Taeyong nodded his head yes, too afraid to trust his own voice in the moment making sure he was nowhere near making eye contact.  
Slowly he felt a slight pressure on his left piercing.

"Does anyone know about them?" Jaehyun asked, clearly confused as to how Taeyong had kept them a secret all this time.

"No... just you. I usually keep a retainer in and always keep my chest covered at night." He answered softly, just above a whisper.

Taeyong felt a finger on his right piercing.

"Why do you have them?" Jaehyun asked.  
He rolled the silver ball between his fingers gently.

Taeyong skipped a breath and mumbled something incoherent.  
"Hmm? What was that?" Jaehyun asked again. He could tell how his actions pleasured Taeyong.  
"B-because they make me feel good!" Taeyong groaned as the younger continued massaging his pink buds. He was a squirming mess.

Suddenly there was a dip in the mattress and Taeyong froze, ready for whatever was next.  
He felt something warm enveloping his right piercing and he gasped loudly, pleasure coursing through his body.

"God, you look so fucking hot." Jaehyun said.  
Taeyong blushed even more when he finally managed to look down at the member sucking his nipples.

Taeyong groaned at the sight. His hips involuntary went upwards, trying to gain any friction possible.

"God, I've wanted to touch you like this for so long." Jaehyun whispered in his ear. He nibbled on it gently.

Taeyong felt sweat forming on his brow as Jaehyun carted his hands through his red hair. He groaned.

Jaehyun then attached his mouth to the elder's neck and began to suck and kiss marks into his pale skin. Taeyong was a mess.

"M-more." He demanded.  
Jaehyun obliged.

He took off his own shirt and began to make out with Taeyong, flicking his tongue inside his hot mouth and feeling the pressure in the front of his jeans tighten.

Jaehyun unbuttoned his pants and took them off. Taeyong was starting as him and his hard dick, which peaked out from his boxers.

"Fuck, you're huge" Taeyong whimpered.

Jaehyun smirked and looked down at Taeyong, who had his own situation.

"Don't look so bad yourself, may I?"  
Taeyong nodded.

Jaehyun straddled him and began to pull down his underwear.  
Taeyong's cock was long and flush against his stomach.

Jaehyun removed his own underwear and reveled in the way his hyung gasped at the size of his member. He was not only long, but very thick.

"Flip over for me, yeah?" Taeyong followed as told.  
"I know you must play with yourself" Taeyong whimpered "can you tell me where you keep it?" He pointed under his bed and Jaehyung reached for a box.

He opened it, shocked to see many items, most looking new. 

"When is the last time you touched yourself?" He asked.  
"S'been at least month, more like two." He whispered "too busy."  
Jaehyun groaned at the thought of pleasuring Taeyong for the first time in months.

He brought out a vibrating dildo and lube. He squeezed some into his fingers and circled Taeyong's hole.  
"Uh-ah!" He moaned as Jaehyun slid his first finger in slowly.

"Fuck! You're so tight"  
He slid his next one in, it was hard but he managed to get it in and scissor a little bit.  
The third finger was the tightest fit yet and took effort. He slid in and out, making sure the hole was loosening.  
Slowly he worked the pink plastic in his bandmate's hole.

Taeyong moaned in pleasure. Then Jaehyun decided to have some fun. He turned the vibration setting onto medium.

He watched Taeyong's whole body convulsing with pleasure.  
"Feel, that baby?" Taeyong whimpered.  
He turned it up again, this time moving it in and out of his body.  
"FUCK!" Taeyong yelled, as loud as he could without giving what they were doing away.

Jaehyun knew what he had discovered. He hit the same spot again, watching the other boy become more undone every second.  
"Need- Ah- more!!" He stuttered out.  
Jaehyun complied.

He took of his underwear and pumped his cock once. He wanted this so bad.

Jaehyun's cock was fucking massive, and it wasn't that Taeyong's was small, Jaehyun's just had /girth/ to it that was unbelievable.

He started to slide in, watching his hole expand around his pink member.  
"Taking me so good, baby" he said

He bottomed out and, he never felt this much pleasure in his life.  
"So tight for me." Taeyong groaned.  
"Fuck me hard and good, daddy!" So that's what he did.

His balls slapped against Taeyong's ass, his cock sliding in and out fully,

Squelchs filled the room, along with ragged breathing and moans.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck-" Taeyong was having an out of body experience.  
Jaehyun continued to pound into him.

Suddenly he pulled out .  
"Wanna see your face when you come." Jaehyun justified.

He guided Taeyong to his lap and he lowered himself onto his leaking cock.  
Jaehyun pumped the older members dick once before   
He trusted into him again.

Taeyong started to ride him, and was close to his release.  
"You moan so much - fuck"   
"Only for you daddy!"  
Jaehyun slammed up and hit his sweet spot.  
Taeyong saw stars as he came violently.  
Onto Jaehyun's stomach.

Jaehyun kept going.  
"Mmmm can feel you clenching around me."  
Snacks filled the room. Jaehyun fondled Taeyong's balls, arousing him again.

"Hard again, so quick? It must have really been a while, huh?"   
"Yes-yes YES!" Jaehyun pumped Taeyong's cock to get him fully re-erect.  
"What are you going to do to help me cum?"  
Taeyong paused a moment, then squeezed as tight as he could. He slid up and down, slowly, keeping his opening as small as possible.

Jaehyun came like that.  
He pumped Taeyong to his second release. They both took a shower and fell asleep, practically naked and twice as hot as before


End file.
